


Growth

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [16]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Apologies, Friendship, Gen, Growth, Making Up, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Wattson's been hurt ever since the Broken Ghost Quest, her spirit and trust, shattered. But what happens when the friendly neighborhood simulacrum apologies to her? Will she ever forgive him for their growth?
Series: 31 Days of Apex [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Kudos: 12





	Growth

“Wherever you are Papa, I hope you’re proud of me.” Wattson mused as she repaired the Rings’ mechanisms. 

In the midst of a game, it had happened to malfunction and the Ring didn’t budge from its second phase, even though the timer kept ticking. The representatives had issued an announcement, gameplay would continue as usual and that there should be no worries about the broken Ring, the Champions announced shortly after as the outcome of the final fight was revealed. Wattson knew she would have to come after Games to repair the contraption. This happened once in a blue moon as wear and tear took its toll on the parts. 

She quietly cursed at herself as she touched a live wire. Oh, if only Papa were here to see her now. A small smile danced on her lips when she thought about how her father taught her everything she knew. Now, it’s just bittersweet memories as she continued on living and growing without him. She was so busy in her own world that she didn’t hear the footsteps quietly approaching her.

“How’s the little skinsuit doing, fixing her finest creation?” She clutched her chest as his voice appeared from the shadows. She turned around, seeing Revenant standing over her.

“I-I’m doing just fine!” She willed the courage in her heart, standing before the towering simulacrum, though the height difference didn’t help convey her spirit. She couldn’t help but feel frightened as those optics scanned her, not conveying the emotions that he might be having. He tsk’ed.

“Poor thing, must be awfully lonely now that old ‘Papa’ isn’t here anymore, huh?” He chuckled softly before lowering himself to her level. He cleared his throat as he sheepishly continued.

“Look, I… I’m trying to make amends now. It’s hard when every second of your existence you feel like you’re dying. It’s no excuse for all that I’ve done to you but I want to repent my sins, what many I have and what few I can salvage. You’re on top of that list along with a few others.” He paused, his optics drifting as he studied her face. She didn’t recoil so he continued with a sigh.

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

She was in disbelief. Here he was, the simulacrum that frightened her, and every chance he got, intimidated her, was standing here apologizing to her. And offering his assistance no less. She was scared, not knowing what to do. Papa would’ve told her to follow her heart, that whatever decision she came up with, he would support her no matter what. What she chose though, would probably unnerve the old man but he wouldn’t disagree with her choices. Instead, encouraging her and giving his advice to help guide her. And that’s what she’s choosing right now, to give the simulacrum another chance and try to mend her broken soul.

“I’ve been terrified ever since that night.” She glanced up at him. He knew what those eyes meant. He backed up slightly as she drew in a shaky breath. He wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t accept his apology. It was half-assed, he’ll admit it. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t’ have this pained feeling in his chest.

“Nightmares on nightmares, just because I wasn’t strong enough to defend myself. But I’ve grown from that. And my growth didn’t just happen on its own or by myself. I’ve had friends, family, to help me. And I want to help those who helped me… Including you.” Her eyes softened as she saw his posture lax.

“I understand a little about simulacrums, their functionality and source code from Papa. Though not entirely the whole story. Papa would probably disagree with my decision to give you a second chance but I want to help you move on. To help _you_ grow.” She stepped forward and placed a hand on his chassis, years of pain and _living_ all hulled up inside of him.

“If you are willing to grow, I’ll help you. You’ve helped me build my courage. But please, drop the rude attitude when you’re outside the Games, it’s not befitting of you.” She smiled faintly. If he could show his gratitude, he would, his smile being all of his humanity that he could offer. But his body didn’t allow him this luxury. Instead, he placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hood.

“I’ll try.”

“You know, Papa would probably disown me if he knew what’s been going on.” She giggled.

“No, I think he would be proud of what a fine young woman his daughter has become.” He uttered, his optics were met with teary eyes from the electrician.

“Revenant!” She grabbed him into a hug, those words having a larger impact on her than he expected. He rested his hand on her back. How long has it been since someone hugged him?

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble deciding on what to write for this prompt, I'm so happy with how it turned out. And at the last minute too! I hope that Revenant is able to get on everyone's good side after this season leading into the next. He's just a tortured soul trapped. 😢😭 Not to mention Wattson! She's been caught in the middle of so many things, I hope she recovers from it all.  
> Feedback is beautiful! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
